


"Stay Back,"

by a_little_hope (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope
Summary: He's scared.God she's a monster.There was no one left to understand her.





	"Stay Back,"

  
It was painful-- using the force in such a way. Rey had never thought she could cause so much destruction by a mere thought, but now everything in the throne room was all but on fire, and she was out of breath.

She turned away from the wreckage, away from Kylo, and towards the entrace of the throne room.

Finn. He was standing next to some girl she didn't know. "Finn!" She called, she started walking towards him, and then picked up her pace a little, only to slow down not soon after. He had started to back up, tears stinging his eyes.

The girl next to him seemed angry, Rey noticed the blaster in her hand.

The girl fired a warning shot. "Stay back!" She shouted.

Rey's stomach turned.

Finn wasn't looking at her.

She wanted to call his name again. This wasn't right. Why was he so scared? "Finn I-" the words get caught in her throat.

"Don't," he says.

The words cut like a knife.

He leaves with the girl, and Rey is left alone, the taste of bile in her throat. "Stop." A voice says. Rey almost forgot Kylo was here. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"He was my friend." She turns to him. For the first time his eyes are kind.

"I know," he doesn't make a remark about how he's a traitor.

"My only friend." Tears threaten to slip down her cheeks.

Kylo holds his hand out to her, trembling. "You're alone. You don't have to be. You can come with me and I won't judge you. I promise."

Rey takes his hand hesitantly.

Kylo pulled her into a hug. At first the two of them stood there, both stunned at the physical contact, but then Rey starts crying. Her tears turning into full body sobs as sparks fall around them. "You'll be okay." Kylo promised. "And if he's smart, he'll realuze that he shouldn't fear you."


End file.
